Knew it was real
by GirlAnimeAddicts
Summary: When we find out bleach wasn't made up we find out more than we expect, rated m for language and suggested things
1. Chapter 1

Alex: Hey, Hey people me and my friend Natasha are here with a story we have decided to write between us. These characters are based kinda on our own personalities.

Natasha: yea it also my first story have uploaded so ON WITH THE STORY!

XX

"Thanks again for dying my hair for me at the weekend, the looks were fucking priceless " Natasha flips her long white and blue hair over her shoulder as we walk out of the school for the summer holidays. she is wearing a light blue t-shirt and a white pair of jeans to make her hair stand out. I died her hair last week as she wanted it dyed and we were bored.

"Yea your dads face was hilarious, funnier than Ichigo in the first ever episode of Bleach" I burst into laughter remembering the episode as my long black hair fall over my face obscuring my face as the smaller girl pushes the button for the traffic lights so we can get over to the bus stop so we can get home. I have an energy can in my hand so I have to do a contiornist act as I pull my leather jacket around me as a car drives by giving me a cold chill what is surprising as I don't usually feel the cold.

I pull my phone out my pocket to check the time as we need to catch our bus but I drop it on the way across so I bend down to pick it up while walking with Natasha.

SCRRRRREEEEEEE!

-pov change Natasha-

I didn't realize what was happening until we were to late and now we are stuck here. That bus came out of nowhere and now we are both dead. Oh wait let me introduce us, I am Natasha and I am dead. Me and Alex are fifth-teen years old. We are best mates even though we are complete opposites, I am five ft tall while she is over six ft tall, she is a goth and I will ware whatever I want to. We might be opposites but I think we couldn't be better friends.

"Hey Tash, do you ever think everything in Bleach is real?" She asks lying on a tree branch swinging a leg of the side looking bored. Its a good thing she was used to boredom because she didn't look that bothered. We are still wearing our clothes from two months ago but they still look as clean.

"I don't know but I honestly hope there is, because then what's the point of being dead if..." That's all I managed to get out before something huge came around the corner. It looked like a giant man but with a large hole in its chest.

We jumped down from the tree and walked away but we soon realized the creature was coming for us.

"RUN NATASHA!" Alex pushes me and runs at the creature head first like she was trying to lure it away from me. I turn around and then hit sudden realisation.

"ALEX IT'S A FUCKING HOLLOW!" I scream running after her

-pov change Alex-

I don't get far before I hear her shout something about it being a hollow but I don't listen and tackle its leg making at stumble back. It snaps at me but I roll away quickly dodging it before running up its back aiming for the mask like in the anime

"Alex your a fucking idiot1" I get screamed at me but I don't care as I kick the inside of the hole what seemed to put it in pain, who would have known? I get up to the head and I start punching and kicking the mask holding on for my life.

A crack starts to form on the side of it but the hollow knocks me down to the ground, I shuffle back trying to get away from it but it gets closer obviously pissed off. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the worse, but I hear it scream.

I open my eyes to see a tall boy with a large sword about the same size of his body, he wore black clothing and it looked like the soul reapers from Bleach. He strikes rapidly at the mask sending cracks through it slowly breaking it. I turn and look at Natasha and there is a small boy with a similar hair style to her standing in a fighting position in front of her but with a glowing blue bow.

I watch the mask crack and the boy put their weapons away as he walks over to me, I see he has a longish red hair tied up in a ponytail and a fringe what falls down his face and a large scar going down his jawline. On the other side of his jaw is something similar to the bone structure of the jaw and it looked fucking awesome (think of grimmjow from the anime). He helps me up onto my feet without a single emotion.

"Thank you" my voice is quiet as I brush my jeans down out of habit as Natasha and the other boy walks over. Natasha looks confused but I just stand there putting the puzzle together. "Your sending us to the soul society, aren't you?" I ask as they pick up their swords with the base pointing up.

"Yes to do the spiritual energy test, depending as you two just took on a hollow I think you deserve it" the taller boy tells me flicking his hair out of his face. He gives a small smile "Don't worry we will escort you there."

"I'm Kyle and that's Gerard" the smaller one says gesturing to their selves as he places the sword hilt on Natasha's forehead and Gerard does the same. "Don't worry it won't hurt" Gerard acts calm as there is a sudden rush as we are teleported into a different room.

-time change-

We spend the next ten minutes getting told about the test and everything getting everything explained to us so we are put into a room with Gerard and Kyle at the wall and there is an old man sitting at a desk. We focus our spiritual energy like we are told, I open my eyes and see the old man with a shocked look on his face.

"Children I am captain Yamamoto of squad one Japan division and I am proud to say that you are now soul reaper and welcome to squad one British division." He smiles as we look at our new outfits. "Besides our captain and lieutenant we only have one other member and its apparent you have already met Kyle. Gerard is what we call The Espada as he is part hollow" Toshiro smiles as Gerard does something with a mobile phone is his hands. "As we can tell you also haven't finished school, while you are in the soul reaper academy you will be given a gigai each and will be sent to a human school to finish your education. You will be put into the same housing building with the boys over there while you continue your education."

XX

"I can't belive this is all happening" I jump down on a bed Gerard said was mine as I think of everything what has happened in the past hour. "Oh my god why the hell do I keep talking to myself?" I laugh at my self as I look around the room, I liked the colour scheme of black and red and it was decorated nicely with a four-poster double bed and black drawers as well as a wardrobe what you wouldn't know about if it wasn't there. It was full of clothes I would probably wear as well as an amazing set of accessories. My mind drifted back to Gerard, oh he looked even hotter in a gigai but he was sadly missing the piece of bone but I wasn't complaining. Eventually I pulled myself off of the bed and walk out the door into a large hallway.

Its quite basic with cream walls and laminate flooring what looked quite scuffed like it has been there for a while. I walk down the stairs straight into an open room what was the kitchen and living room. I just down onto the sofa and grab the remote and found Dr. Who instantly so I sat watching that until Gerard came over.

"This is the one where David Tennant regenerates isn't it?" He sits next to me and I hit him with a pillow as he grabs the remote and tries to turn it. We end up in a scuffle trying to get control over the remote. I kick him onto the ground so I sit on his chest and watches the rest of Dr. Who while listen to him struggle.

"Foods ready!" I hear Kyle shout and I end up on the floor as Gerard runs to the kitchen to eat. I get up and join them as Natasha helps me up.

"How did you two die anyway?" Kyle asks after we have eaten most of out dinner. I hide behind my hair as Natasha swallows a bit of pizza. I clear my throught as Gerard gives me a wierd look.

"We got hit by a bus on the way back from school and honestly I think we are better of here." That's all I say before bringing up my own question "How did you two die?"

"Aeroplane crash" Kyle says drinking coca-cola flicking a stray hair out his face.

"Hollows" my head snaps up at this as he explains how he could see spirits and how he was attacked by a hollow. "Belive it or not it was the same hollow who tried to kill you two." He gives a small chuckle as he gets up and leaves the table. "I'm of to do homework we do have school tomorrow."

XX

Alex: that's all for this chapter people

Natasha: review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School days

Alex: Started this chapter almost immediately after finishing the last one. If you can't tell Gerard is based on Grimmjow and Renji while Kyle is based on Toshiro, Natasha is also in a mood with me because of an argument. Aren't you?

Natasha: shut up I'm Busy watching Bleach here

Xx

I fix my school tie after pulling the hair straighter through my hair out of habit even though my hair has became perfectly straight. I pick up the black checked rucksack I was given and head downstairs to the smell of cooking.

"I demand thy bacon" Kyle says to Gerard as he finishes cooking bacon making me laugh as I sit down Natasha who was dressed in the uniform as well but with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Any preferences when it comes to food you two?" Gerard asks putting bacon on a plate for Kyle next to some toast and eggs.

"I'm vegan just to let you know" I pick up a slice of toast from my plate and take a bite of it as he cheers, I turn around and see him

"Another person for this food now Kyle can't complain." He takes a bite of toast what is next to the cooker. He looks quite good in his shirt as it hugs his tall frame and shows of his muscles. "Shit its almost time to leave! Hurry up and eat!" This knocks me out from my train of thought and I stop staring at him and finish eating my toast.

We lock the door behind us and start walking with Kyle as Gerard pulls out a skateboard and doesn't go far except a few feet in front of us. We walk silently talking occasionally as we reach the school gates, we walk down to the main office with Gerard as some boys pulled Kyle away from us.

-pov change Natasha-

I was kinda upset when Kyle left us to hang about with some boys but I didn't complain as he didn't have to stick with us. Alex was kinda making it obvious to me that she was crushing on Gerard but I don't think it was obvious that I was crushing on Kyle, was it? Never mind as we got to the office Gerard stuck with us while a blond man with a striped had came over and handed us timetables.

"Hey Hattenclogs" Gerard says as the man notices him, he flicks hair out his face as he fixes the leather strap that held his hair in place.

"Hey Gerard where did you run of to last night I needed help rounding up the mod souls." Hattenclogs says as he pulls the strap out his hair making him fix it again as Gerard stand up when the bell goes.

"That's what you get for trying to give me a haircut." He shouts running down the corridor picking up his school bag and skateboard. Hattenclogs looks at us and sighs, he explains the classes and how the school system and times work.

"I'll walk you to your first classes but I'm sure others will help you find your way around" Hattenclogs stands up and makes us follow him up three flights of stairs what Alex takes easily but I kinda get stiff legs from it. "Natasha you are in chemistry here" He knocks the door and explains everything and after a while I am told to take a seat, I look around to see the only spare seat was next to Kyle.

-Pov change Alex-

I watch Tash walk into a chemistry class then follow Hattenclogs down the hall to a Biology class. "I was quite surprised to your biology scores so we have put you in the highest class but I hope you don't mind." He says to me before talking to the teacher and telling me to take a seat and I notice the only one is with Gerard at the front of the class.

I heat a few boys whistle at me as I sit down and I go as red as his hair "you suit a little bit of colour in your face" Gerard says tapping a pencil on the back of my hand. He tells me what to put on the jotter the teacher just put in front of me and I think I was him stare at me a few times in class what I just ignored.

Just before the bell went I was looking at my timetable and he told me we were in all the same classes. Next we were art higher art. "I see I wasn't the only talented geek here with art, biology, maths, english and woodwork highers" we walk out of class getting a few weird looks from students who were a lot smaller than us. "You will get used to people staring at your hight by the way." We walk down another floor to the maths classrooms and we walk into the same one and we end up sitting next to each other next.

"Are you sitting next to me in all the classes?" I ask him getting a jotter from the teacher and write down everything like usual. Algebra best thing to start school with.

-time warp to lunch-

I walk up to get something to eat with Gerard as Kyle and Natasha run up to us in the line. Kyle looks happy as he pulls out a wallet from his bag. "Your in a good mood" Gerard points out the obvious as he hands me and Natasha a young scot card each so we can get our lunch, I get a curry panini and a bottle of water while Gerard gets the same as me.

"I thought some espada only ate hollows" I ask taking a bite of my panini. He smiles at be and starts eating his.

"Squad 12 did some experiments with me to habilitize me so I didn't completely rely on eating hollows. I can sustain myself on human food but I will have to eat hollows at certain times or I will probably die" he laughs at the look on my face as he says it "it hasn't been proven so I might just be weak and still there is more than one way to get the energy from eating hollows without eating hollows." He gives me a smile with an evil look in his eye as a bunch more people jump into the seats at the table.

"Awww the loveb..." One of the boys say before getting a fist connected with his gut. "Sorry Gerard forgot about your temper" it was a dark skinned boy with pure black hair and a tattoo on his jaw.

"That's what you get Jack, Alex this is Jack, Sam, Hazel and Heather" Gerard gesture to the boys first then the girls. Sam had shoulder length blond hair what was in the form of a mullet and stretched ear lobes that someone put padlocks in. Hazel had Ginger hair what fell down her face in curls as well as big hazel eyes. Heather was sitting next to me looking at me curiously, her pink hair fell down her small frame till it reached her waist where it was purple.

"Cool and nice to meet you all" I say taking a drink of my water, "where's Natasha and Kyle?" I ask as I look where they were sitting a second ago.

"They left to go to the shop, they will be back for PSE god how I fucking hate that subject, Hattenclogs can be so annoying sometimes." Gerard complains as he finishes his panini. "He might be our sensi but god is he an annoying son of a bitch"

"Oh yea is she and Natasha joining us for soul reaper training later?" Sam asks gesturing to me as he says it.

"I do have a fucking name" I kick him in the nuts under the table what was surprisingly easy with my longs legs he winces in pain and hits his fist of the table trying not to swear.

-after school Natasha's POV-

I walk out the gates with Kyle talking about how annoying Hattenclogs is after a double PSE class and explaining that we have training tonight. I see Gerard and Alex joking about across the road from us

"That's the happiest I have seen him since his twin sister died" Kyle fixes his bag straps as he walks faster.

"He had a sister?" I ask confused as I thought they met each other at the soul society. I speed up my walking to the traffic lights where the traffic was slowly coming to a stop.

"Yea they were both substitute soul reapers but she got arrested, they killed of her human body, took away his powers and he tried to get her back." His face soon has a frown on it but before I could ask him anymore Alex and Gerard run up to us soaked with water. "How are you two soaking?" He asks avoiding water as Gerard shakes his head like a dog.

"Water fight, it is roasting out here" he fans his t-shirt cooling him down. He has a smirk on his face as he looked down on us as he shook his head again soaking me.

-pov Alex in the woods-

"Why are we training here and why are you shirt less?" I ask holding up and expecting a sword what was tied to my robe. It was roughly five foot long with a black blade. It was about ten inches thick and rather light.

"We are secluded and it is fucking roasting out here" Gerard swings his sword a few times as I properly look at the hole in his stomach it looked so smooth and natural. I was resisting the urge to try and put my hand through it. "Whenever your done inspecting the hole in my chest let start sword practice." He gets into a fighting stance as I shake my head and focus.

I am instructed to swing my sword in certain ways as he defects them with his huge sword what he could easily lift with one hand. "C'mon like your going to hurt me" he yells at me as I try again as he blocks easily "Shit!" He shouts as one quickly comes at full speed to his neck. He blocks it just in time to stop himself getting decapitated by my sword. "Again!" I swing again and he deflects it.

We do this for a while as he gets small cuts on his sword holding hand by the tip of my blade. I get the hang of this and I end up catching his shoulders. His sword instantly catches mine and I clutch my shoulder shocked to see it was bleeding. "Gerard" my voice is soft as I look to see him crouching down on the ground. His head snaps up surprizing me as his mask has covered his face turning his eyes into dark holes with one half of his face into a shade of red.

He slowly advances on me backing me into a tree where he speaks in a dark tone "Gerard listen to your instinct" I watch him sniff the blood gushing out my cut and smile "If you do not let me feed I will eat the people closest to you." That's all he gets out, before I pick up my good hand and punches the mask.

The thing stumbles back looking shocked before I pick up my sword and slash the mask which falls to the ground shortly followed by Gerard who reaches out to grab the only piece that didn't break what was part of the jaw.

"Here let me help" I pick it up and place it and his jaw where it instantly fuses top the skin. I help him up to his feet as he tries to stop me helping mumbling something about pride.

"Thank you by the way" he says after he puts his sword on his back and we start walking to Hattenclogs as he are both bloody and covered in sweat. "Oh yea check this out" he puts his hand through the hole in his stomach and waves at me.

I burst into laughter as he grabs his other hand and shakes it. "Ok let's see is Hattenclogs can stop our bleeding." I push him into a river and run at full speed then he uses flashstep to catch up with me before picking me up and carries me to Hattenclogs as I swing my legs and arms in protest.

When we get there we get into both our gigai and when we notice our shoulders are bleeding we put on paper stitches to close the cuts while Kyle and Natasha run in after an explosion outside during their kido training.

"Gerard you need to teach the girls the history of Hollows while Hattenclogs take me for Bonkai training. Have fun" Kyle runs out the house quickly slamming the door behind him leaving Natasha with dust in her hair from the explosion.

XXX

Alex: that's all for this chapter and people help us out with this problem is ichigos hollow H'tsu (zangestsu) or h'chgo (ichigo)

Natasha: its H'chgo -throws Xbox 360 out window-

Alex; -slowmo- Nooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Story time With Gerard

Alex: I love writing these so much

Natasha: Meh

Alex: still pissed off?

Natasha: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!

XX

"I think that will be enough for today" Gerard says flopping down on the couch at the other side of Alex looking bored before they both wince in pain as a small stuffed lion jumps onto Gerards bad shoulder and a bird lands on Alex's.

Alex picks up the bird instantly throws it at the open window but misses and it hits the window frame full force.

"Let go earlier and it will go out the window. Like this" Gerard shouts the last bit throwing the lion out the window full force with it letting out a scream as it lands in a pile of rubbish.

I burst out laughing as Kyle walks in with the lion hugging his head. "I was just going into my gigai and he ran up to me. Why is Kon hugging my head like he just saw a hollow?" Kyle asks pulling him of and throwing him into a small pen in the corner. He sits on the arm rest next to me letting his white hair flop over his head obviously hiding something.

"He landed on my bad shoulder and it hurt like fuck" Gerard says stretching looking at a picture across the room of Hattenclogs, Kisiki Urahara from the anime and the little boy and girl who stayed with Kisiki, Ururu and Jinta. He looked focused on the little girl with a sad look in his eyes but before I could say anything Kyle butted in.

"In honour of Alex and Natasha turning up how about we throw a little part with our mates and have a little bit of drink with Kisiki and some friends of ours?" He jumps up cheerfully as a man in a top hat and another with a mask walk in happily.

"A party sounds nice doesn't it Ririn? Kirodo?" the boy with the mask says lifting up the bird Alex threw across the room. The bird sits on his shoulder in a huff.

"I don't care Noba that girl hurt me and she won't apologise." Ririn says crossing her arms and sticking her beak in the air.

"You landed on my bad shoulder so it was a reflex." Alex says standing up to pick up Ririn again. "But I will do it again if I need to" the look on her face was menacing as Ririn fell of Noba's shoulder and into the pen with Kon.

"Well I do agree, a party does sound quite pleasant even though the thought of alcohol does make my stomach quite uneasy." Korodo pushes up his glasses while saying this "I would also say Alex does look old enough to drink while Natasha looks like Ririn so I don't think she is old enough to drink"

I jump up and grab his collar pinning him against the wall "so what if I'm small get used to it, we are both old enough I have fifth teen and Alex is six-teen years old so we can drink how much we fucking want" I growl as his hat fall down to the ground. Then it hut me, I just used flash step to get here.

"Okayyyy on that note the party is tomorrow night and it starts at ten" he leaves the room with us following him.

-back at the house Pov Alex-

I look through the fridge and find a bar of chocolate. Look left. Look right. No one watching so its alright. I grab the chocolate and head into the living room to where Gerard is sitting on his laptop doing homework.

"Chocolate, gimme some now" he says without looking up through his red hair, his hands were moving over the keyboard at a surprising speed and was making no spelling errors.

"No its mine" I sit next to him and take a bite. I flinch as it hits a sweet tooth and he laughs as I clutch my jaw and try not to swear.

He puts down his laptop and grabs the chocolate trying to keep it away from me while eating it. "Mine now" he holds it away from me making me crawl over his legs and try to get it.

"Ha" I dive after it and catch it in my mouth landing on the floor and I jump up and run. "You will never catch me sucker" I land on my stomach as he grabs my legs making me fall as I reach again for safety. I manage to take a few more bites that has left about a quarter of the bar left.

He yanks it out my hands laughing eating the last few pieces and putting the wrapper underneath the couch. "I win" he says smiling as I lie pinned underneath him. I stop laughing as I look up at him smiling. Our breathing slowly goes back to normal as he slowly leans his head down looking into my eyes as he does it.

"Gerard have you seen my chocolate!" Kyle shouts from the kitchen at that moment. Saved by the bell I think as he get up off of me swearing in Japanese and then speaking in it as he walks to the kitchen. Wow he can actually speak Japanese, Gerard you had my curiosity but now you have my attention.

He comes back mumbling in Japanese as he takes my laptop off of me what I was on just googleing lol cats and laughing at them. I pulled up a picture of Jinta and show it to him.

"Why do you remind me so much of him?" I ask as I sit next to him. He looks calm but I could see the anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Maybe because I am him" he says softly as a tear runs down his cheek but he ignores it and I wipe it away quickly. "I played him in the bleach anime while the character his self was loosely based on me with appearance and name but the attitude was all wrong." Another one falls down his cheek but this one he wipes away quickly while looking at me with sad eyes. I grab a tissue and wipes around his eyes for him out of habit as I grew up with three sisters. "I wasn't a big fan of the role but Kisiki and Ururu pushed me into it so I did it just to make her happy." He shuts down his laptop and gives me a hopeless smile "That's what older brothers are meant to do aren't they." He bursts into quiet sobs as pulls up his legs and sticks his head between them. It shows a tribal tattoo on his neck and I wonder how fan down it goes.

I hesitate before I give him an awkward hug as his sobs slowly fade away and his breathing slowly goes back to normal. "Thank you" his voice says in a small tone that I just made out. He wipes his face and he almost looked like his pale self again.

"Its ok your not the only one who has lost someone they love" I give him a proper hug this time what he returns holding me closer than what I would normally allow but I felt comfortable in his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his chin on my head softly.

We break the hug after a minute and he gets up "thank you..." He looks like he is about to say something else but he grabs me into another hug but this time was different. It took me a second to realize that he was kissing me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss quickly but he stops it before grabbing his laptop and leaving me there in the living room alone.

-meanwhile Natasha's pov-

"How the hell can you fucking do this?" I throw my pencil down on my maths homework before running my fingers through my hair to try to calm myself down. God I hate this stuff with passion. Kyle is sitting next to me trying to help me as he already has his homework done.

"It easy just let me help" he scoots closer to me and starts explaining algebra to me I sigh as I run my hands through my hair again trying to understand what he is explaining to me. "Be right back" he gets up and walks out the room. I hear him going downstairs into the kitchen.

I try some of the easier questions while waiting for him to come up stairs. I finish the last easy question as he enters the room and sits next me.

"Every time you get a question right, you can get a revel." He opens the bag and sticks one in his mouth before smiling at me. "Ok let's get to work"

-time skip-

"Correct" Kyle throws another revel into my mouth as I Finish the second last question of my homework correctly.

"Its easier when there is a prize" I say as I munch on my revel while trying to work out the last question. Agxaf+6=? "The last one is a2xgf+6 I think" I say as I write it down as he sticks his hand in the bag looking for more revels.

"Uhh there is none left" he gives a uneven smile what looked adorable on him as he shuffles closer to me. "So this might as well do" he kisses me softly. I am surprised at first but I soon close my eyes and smile. As he leans into me making me go further back in the seat.

BANG!

"Kyle come out right now!" Gerard voice shouts through the door before another bang "I will break this door down, I have done it before!" Kyle growls before getting up and fixing his self.

"Talk to you later" he says smiling before leaving my bedroom.

Few minutes later Alex walks in with a big smile on her face. "Guess what... Gerard kissed me" she jumps back onto my bed with a happy sigh. She lies there with a smile until she notices that I'm quiet. "What's wrong?" She asks as she sits up and crosses her legs making her jeans slide up showing off tribal tattoos around her ankles. "Come speak to auntie Alex" we both laugh.

"Uhh Kyle kissed me as well" I move to sit next to her as she pats the bed next to her "I don't know how to react at it" I blush the same colour as Gerards hair as I stick my head in my hands.

"Depends if you liked it or not" she lies down and starts biting her hair like she does when she thinks. "Of cource you liked it, Kyle didn't look like you hurt him in anyway when I walked by him as he went with Gerard to the shop." She looks at the clock what says 5:01 "we have just under an hour until the boys go back so how about we go out back and practice our fighting."

-alex pov 7pm-

"Kyle where is Gerard thought he was away with you to the shop" I ask as I finish putting away the drink.

"He went up to his room saying he wasn't feeling well, what is weird as even when he was human he never got ill" Kyle finishes plating the Chinese they bought "if you are going to talk to him try and get him to eat this" he hands me the plate before shoving me out the door.

I walk up to his room what is quiet, I knock on the door and when I hear a slight noise I open the door to find Gerard on the floor. I put the plate down on the floor and a large cat crawls along the floor.

It has red hair covering its head and travelling down to its stomach, it has a human looking chest with a hole in its stomatch and white cargo shorts what have a tail sticking out of the back. The creature looks up at me and I realize who it is.

"Gerard...

Xxx

Natasha holds zangetsu to alex's throat :guess who I met today


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noba's first day

Alex: I think that's us finished fighting (rubs neck catiously)

Natasha: yea ichigo was pissed when he found out I had zangetsu

Xx

"Gerard..." I reach my hand out to him slowly as he eats the curry. I see the hunger in his eyes as he looks at me and comes to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" he says softly before picking up his gigai and dragging it to his bed. "A little help would be nice by the way" he throws the upper body of his gigai onto the bed and then attempts to fix the body so it is under the covers.

"Let me help" I fix the gigai as he goes and curls up like a cat in the far corner of his room. I walk over to sit next to him and he rests his head on his arms as his stomach growls with hunger. "How can you still be hungry?"

"Its not the hunger your thinking about" he pulls his self into a sitting position "I would of ate when I had to save you and Natasha but I was given an order to protect you so I couldn't" he rubs his face tired what has comply been covered by his mask. "There is no traces of hollows in a ten mile radius so I'm fucking starving" he punches the wall what leaves a dent.

"I'm sure Hattenclogs can help..."

"Hell no last time this happened he gave me something that tasted fucking horrible and I am not eating it again" his voice is almost shouting but he soon calms down "I'll be ok for school tomorrow" he shuffles closer to me and I rest my head on his shoulder what surprises him.

"I hope you are I don't want to grab Noba or Kurodo to do school for you." He looks at me with big red eyes.

"If you grab kurodo I would have to kill you" he jokes as I nuzzle softly into his neck trying not to fall asleep.

"It probably will be Noba as Kurodo is helping out at Ririns primary school." I say yawning as I get up. "Ill check on you tomorrow morning." I stretch as I walk out of the room but before I get out he stands up weakly and plants a soft kiss on my neck.

Xx morning xX

"Alex! Noba is on his way upstairs" I hear Kyle shout as Gerard gets his gigai ready for school as I help him move around as he is even weaker now.

"Ichigo said he is bringing something round later for you I wonder what it is as he said he has spent the last week in los noches" I say as his ears jump up as I mention los noches.

"If its food I will not try to eat him" he refrences to when Kyle walked in and he bit Kyle. "God I'm starving, for once I wish there is a hollow attack."

"You called for me?" Noba is standing at the door frame in his stuffed animal body he looks at Gerard and sighs "again Gerard? Seriously?" He sighs as he climbs onto the bed and starts looking for his soul reaper badge.

I press the badge against Noba then placed the pill in Gerards gigai so we could hurry up to go to school. "Gerard I will check on you at lunch remember, last two periods are free periods." I shout as we leave the house leaving him alone.

"Why do I feel guilty leaving him alone?" I ask Noba as fix the straps of my bag.

"Probablly because you care about him" I try to say something but he continues speaking "it is very obvious so do not deny it I had this same conversation before Yoruichi and Urahara got together." He laughs slightly at the thought. "They almost killed me, I'm not that easy to get rid of." We walk into school and continue classes like normal as we didn't want people to notice 'Gerard' acting wierd.

"How the hell am I meant to do this" Noba asks when we are in maths. He is running his hands through his hair.

"Just copy my answers but don't get noticed" I hiss as the teacher looks at us with an eyebrow raised. I slide my jotter closer to him so he can copy.

"Thanks" he mouths as he starts copying my answers copying all the working so the teacher doesn't get suspicious.

-lunch-

"God how the hell can you fucking do that" he hisses into my ear as we leave maths on our way to the cafeteria.

"Practice and this" I show him that I had my headphone in my ear all of maths what annoyed him as he was stuck listening to our teacher.

We walk to the warm food hatch where they were serving fish and chips (yum). I wait in the line to get served as my hunger catches up as I realize I didn't have a breakfast. I take it with coleslaw and a slice of cake in take away boxes. I start walking home with Noba munching on the chips and coleslaw leaving the fish alone.

"We are back" I shout as I walk in the front door to see Noba's gigai lying on the couch. I see that the cupboards have been thrown open in the kitchen and Gerard was lying on the table with a piece of raw chicken in his mouth. A bag of flour was lying open in one of the shelves and it was all over the floor and Gerards body making him look like a white fox.

"Uhh I was hungry." He tries to make excuses as he finishes the chicken quickly. He looks down as he starts closing all the doors in the kitchen shaking flour from his hair.

"Noba go stick his gigai in the shower for the party since we don't know what time Ichigo is turning up." I tell Noba as I start to help Gerard but things back while getting myself covered in flour at the same time. "I will help tidy up and there are two bits of fish..." I look at him to see he is eating a tin of sardines. He gives an uneven smile. "Go and help Noba get your gigai ready before I decide to punch you." I say pointing to the stairs. He nods eating the rest of the sardines on the way.

I finish tidying up while I hear them argue and the shower go on and then off a few minutes later. I find baking supplies what I leave out for later.

I walk up the stairs to my room past Gerards where Noba is pulling on a pair of jeans with extreme stuggle. "Try wiggling your hips, it works" I hear Gerard shout at Noba when I get to my room door.

I change into a black tank top that has a silver bat on the front of it and then wiggle myself into a pair of black jeans before pulling my hair up into a ponytail what has bits sticking up as my hair is all different lengths. I walk by Gerard door again when Noba finally gets into jeans. "Took you long enough" I call as I head down stairs.

I start using the baking supplies to make a cake out of boredom with the TV blasting out rock music while I work. I get it done quite quickly and put it in the oven the exact time the doorbell goes off. Noba is lying on the couch in his own gigai asleep.

I sigh as I open the door wiping a bit of flour of my cheek. "Hello?" I say as I open the door to a small white hair boy, a man who is completely bald, a tall woman with long orange hair and a man with black hair and two feathery bits at one of his eyes.

"Captian I did say this is probably the wrong house" the woman sayd crossing her arms.

I hear a thud behind me, I turn around to see Gerard lying at the bottom of the stairs. "I was coming down for a drink..." He tries to make an excuse quickly and when he sees the white hair boy he smiles "Toshiro nice to see you again" he looks at the rest "FUCK" he yelps as he sees the woman and tries to run up the stairs.

"Gerard I see you" the girl says in a flirty voice while she enters the hall and he tries to crawl up the stairs he gets about half way up the stairs and falls down them again "fucking get away from me you monster!" He shouts.

"Says the one who is half hollow" the woman sayd pouting. She crosses her arms.

"The cat does have a point Rangiku" the bald guy says crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the door frame.

"Thanks Ikkaku" Gerard says as I help him unsteadily to his feet so he looked kinda normal. Toshiro looks at me

"Guessing your Alex" he says as Gerard and Ikkaku get into an argument. "Is it ok if I come in while they argue?" He asks sighing as he fixes his black t-shirt so it sat correctly over his jeans.

"Sure" I smile as I shuffle for him to get past me "people can we go inside it is getting warmer than Scotland is meant to be" I help Gerard walk into the livingroom then I sit him down on the couch as I take my cakes out the oven.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/

"That smells quite nice if I do say so myself" Yumichika says as he gets a drink of irn bru. He looks back at the bottle "Captian you have to try this drink it is absolutely wonderful" He shouts to Toshiro as he comes downstairs from helping Gerard to his room.

"Will you be quiet if I do?" He asks taking the bottle off him almost hitting my cake but just gets a bit of icing on his fingers. As Yumichika nods he takes a sip of the irn bru then walks back to the couch with the bottle and continues drinking.

"Uh captian?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have the rest"

"Well your not getting any this is to good." Toshiro kicks his legs up and drains the rest of the bottle surprising everyone.

"GOAL!" I shout while Kilmarnock scores a goal on the foodball match on TV. I smile as I get wierd looks from everyone "What? I like football" I finish icing the top tier of the cake when I hear Natasha shouting.

As I walk out the front door I see her and Kyle in a fight with a ginger girl about something. I notice Kyle trying to pull her away. Natasha sends a kick to her ribs while Ikkaku and Yumichica grab her and tries to pull her away. After they are both kicked between the legs I walk over and pick her up.

"That's right get your ogre friend to help you..." Thud! I kick her in the face sending her backwards into a fence, I soon followed up by putting her in an arm lock thretaning to break her arm. I see Toshiro behind me trying to get me to stop, something pushes me on so I pop her shoulder.

Two seconds later I realize I was being held down by Kyle and Toshiro with an invisible Gerard pinning my chest down while Rangiku and Yumichica pull Natasha inside.

I am sat down on the couch next to Gerard as I realize I have a huge cut on my cheek somehow. I grab the remote and put on family guy as we wait for the others to turn up.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/

"Where is Gerard?" Ichigo asks as he stands in his hollow form holding a hollow carcass over his shoulders.

"In his room but I don't recomend going in that form" I say leading him upstairs.

"Why?"

"He is really hungry and he bit Toshiro" I shove the door open and Ichigo walks in. Gerard pounces at Ichigo and bites his arm.

"That bastard" he throws down the hollows body as I pull him out of the room.

"Told you" I say as I walk down to the living room where Byakuya and Renji had made their selves comfortable.

A few minutes later Gerard comes down stairs in his gigai purring. It has slight traces of blood around the mouth but he doesn't care. He wraps his arms around me as he purrs into my ear happily.

Urahara stands up "now that Gerard is fed and everyone is here..." Kisuki clears his throat as he gets down on one knee in front of Yorouichi "Yorouichi would you make me the happiest man and do me the honour of become my wife" Yachiro screams in Kenpatchis ear at this hugging his neck.

"Of course I will Kisuki" she says kissing him in front of everyone.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/

Alex : that's it for this chapter

Natasha : bitch


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Party time

Alex: time to party -lampshade on head-

Natasha: you are weird

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/

"What cha doing?" Yachiru asks as she jumps on the counter next to the cake I was decorating cake slices for each person.

"Decorating the cake" I say as I listen to the TV what is playing best of my chemical romance. I am humming along to famous last words while making feathers to put on Yumichica's cake.

"It looks fun, can I help with ideas and making them" she asks picking up a piece of moulding chocolate.

"Yea can you make a sword for Kenny's" I ask as I throw a piece of chocolate into her mouth as she smiles.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/

After I finish the decorations everyone come over to see their decorations, some were hilarious while others threw me dark looks. There was;

Byakuya- cherry blossom

Kenpatchi- sword

Rengiku- a small picture of herself

Yachiru- a small sweet

Renji - red pineapple

Ichigo- strawberry with a hollow mask on

Yumichika- feathers

Ikkaku- a cue ball

Toshiro- ice shard

Kyle- quincy cross

Natasha- wolf

Gerard- Red cat

Me- bat

Ririn- bird

Koroudo- top hat

Rukia- bunny

Kon- lion

Hattenclogs- a clog

Kisuke- his hat

Yorouichi- black cat

Noba- shurikan

Most people eat their cake instantly but Gerard, Kyle, Natasha and I notice Byakuya hasn't ate his. "Problem with my cooking captian?" I ask as Kenny and Yachiru stand behind him.

"No its just the fact that I am not the biggest fan of sugar" he says putting the cake down and Kenny looks at me with an evil smile.

"Grab him!" Kenny shouts as I grab his arms and Yachiru grabs his legs.

"What are you doing?" He asks before Kenny shoves the slice of cake in his mouth laughing. "What was the point in that?" He shouts as we let him go.

"Its cake and your meant to eat it." Yachiru says eating her slice quickly. Getting icing all over her face.

"Exactly" I say laughing as Byakuya wipes cake off his face.

"Here your cake" someone shoves my cake in my face making me jump.

"Attack!" I shout as Natasha tackles Gerard shoving his cake in his mouth. Kyle gets Natasha a second later. "Damn you" I throw Kyle's cake in his face and it hits him between the eyes.

"Bitch" he calls as Gerard and I go to the fridge for the whip cream what I attack him and Kyle with.

The kitchen is soon filled with traces of cake everywhere and laughter coming from two cake and whip cream covered captains (yes Byakuya laughs).

(0_0)(0_)(0)(0_)(0_0)\(*o*)/ Natasha

"Hell no I'm not playing seven minutes in heaven" Ichigo shouts as we sit in the living room while a certain amount of people covered in cake and whip cream.

"Tough everyones playing" Alex shouts as he takes Kisuke's hat and everyone starts putting pieces of paper in it. I leave mine white as she passes the hat to me.

After the pieces of paper is mixed Kisuke picks up a crimson piece and a hollow mask. Renji gets up and Ichigo goes the colour of Renji's hair as he gets up as well. The room fills up with laughter as Alex shoves them both the closet and when Ichigo tries to get out she shoves the door in his face and locks it. An evil smile covers her face as he starts whacking the door trying to get out.

When they got out they gave her evil looks and didn't even look at each other. The next to people was her and Gerard. Niether of them looked unhappy and they almost ran to the closet. When they came out Gerard has a pair of black lips and lipstick marks on his neck, while Alex has bite mark underneath her jaw.

They have huge smiles on their faces as Rangiku and Yumichika are shoved in.

A couple of turns later there was three pieces of paper left. "I guess Kyle, Toshiro and Natasha are going in together" Kisuke says behind his paper fan obviously laughing.

I gulp as I stand up and walk to the closet with the two boys behind me. "Oh my god they all fit perfectly!" Rangiku squeels as we get locked in.

"So how we going to do this" Kyle asks, or was it Toshiro I can't tell its so dark.

"Don't know but I would like to do this" one of them kiss me making me jump.

"Toshiro wait your turn" the other pushes him out the way and kisses me. I hear him laugh slightly.

(0_0)(0_)(0)(0_)(0_0)\(*o*)/

"How the hell could you get her to sleep? You gave her tonnes of sugar" Kenny asks as Yachiru turns in her sleep on the couch next to me and Toshiro.

"Everyone has their limits" I say smiling as Alex walks by with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Yea I met miune after seven liters of Dr. Pepper" she says as Yachiru stretches, and cuddles into Toshiro.

A portal opens up near the door and old man Yammamoto walks into the room with a smile. "I'm here to pick up Yachiru" he says looking down on her.

Toshiro lifts her up gently and places her in old man Yamma's hands who lifts her easily. "Thanks... Wait what twin are you?" He asks Toshiro

"Your twins?" I ask Toshiro quickly as he gives an uneven smile and runs out the room and bumping into Kyle.

"Captian Yamma!" Byakuya gives him an awkward hug from behind.

"Rangiku did you spike his tea?" Yammamoto asks pushing Byakuya away.

"Wasn't aloud near it" she says handing Kenny a drink.

"Then who did?" He asks heading for the portal and Alex walks away whistling innocently.

(0_0)(0_)(0)(0_)(0_0)\(*o*)/ Alex

"Drinking contest!" Gerard shouts to Noba as he shoves an unconsious Hattenclogs off of a chair and sits down across from Noba. I sigh as they pick up the shot glasses left from the last round what was Kisuke and Hattenclogs.

After about twenty shots Noba's head landed on the table. We burst out laughing as Gerard pours a shot over Noba's head. "Whooo hooo" he shouts as he gets up and runs about celebrating victory.

I walk over to him with my own drink in my hand and I notice Byakuya being dragged into the room under the stairs by a slightly drunk Kenny. I kick the box we put Ririn and Kon in as I hear some suspicious noices coming from inside.

After listening to her rant I look for a place to get comfertable as it is three in the morning. I walk up to my room to find Natasha looking for a place to sleep.

"Take my room I'll grab the couch." I say walking away as Kyle walks up dragging a drunken Toshiro. As the soul phone goes off Toshiro gets up and jumps out his gigai falling backwards. "Watch it little shiro." I am already out my gigai and out the window as he follows me to the hollow.

When we get there he attacks it missing completely and I cut it through the mask first shot. "C'mon little shiro." I pick him up by the collar and drag him home.

When I get him through the door he gets into a fight with Kyle. I look to the floor to see both their gigai's lying on the floor. I sit on the couch after grabbing a bottle of cola from Gerard as the fight starts getting a little to violent.

"Shut the hell up you two" Kenny jumps out the closet shirtless and throws them both into their gigai's. They are dragged away by Natasha as Kenny is pulled back into the closet.

(0_0)(0_)(0)(0_)(0_0)\(*o*)/

Alex: just bits and pieces for this chapter sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Morning after

(0_0)(0_)(0)(0_)(0_0)\(*o*)/ Alex

People just love waking me up at two in the fucking morning.

"Gimmie back my irn bru" Toshiro jumps onto Byakuya's back and try to grab the bottle. I instantly start laughing at it as Toshiro starts pulling his hair.

"Then let go of my fucking hair!" Bvakuya shouts before a white hair boy goes flying across the room. Byakuya jumps over the couch and punches Toshiro knocking him out.

A second later a hand picks up Toshiro and hands him to someone the darkness hides their face. The person then carries Toshiro away while I notice Kenpatchi's huge body pick up Byakuya and throw him over his shoulder and then walk away.

"Weird" I mutter as I lie back down and cuddle into Gerard who was softly purring.

(0_0)(0_)(0)(0_)(0_0)\(*o*)/

"Cut you hair for fucks sake!" Kyle shouts as he walks into the livingroom where I am curled up with Gerard. "Your hair makes it look like your lying in a pool of blood!" He pulls Gerards hair waking him up and almost getting bit.

"Deal with it quincy" he snaps before groaning loudly rubbing his head. I pull myself into a sitting posistion. "God, been a while since I have had a hangover this bad." He sits next to me and pulls his hair back.

"You almost never get hungover" Kyle says pulling his hair.

"Exactly" he groans before getting up and going to the kitchen. He comes back with an oat biscuit in his mouth.

"Gerard grab the camera and airhorn" kyle says standing up as Natasha comes over and whispers something into his ear. "Time for blackmail" we share an evil smile as Natasha drags me upstairs after getting a camera and the airhorn and as they go about to the other rooms.

"What's happening?" Natasha quietly opens the door to Gerards room and we see Renji and Ichigo lying on the bed with only a blanket keeping us from seeing the things around their waists.

She grabs some tape before taking a few pictures. I smile as she hands me the tape and I tape the airhorn"s button and throw it in Renji's face making him wake up just before we slam the door.

We run downstairs as he slams the door open and starts chasing us in his boxers. We laugh as he trips over a sleeping Hattenclogs and falls down the stairs. We jump over the box what has Ririn and Kon in it and we hide behind a door.

"You bitches, once I get my fucking hands on you..." Renji starts shouting but he stops as fast as he started (badum tssss).

"Renji what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo enters the living room yawning. He sits down and shuffles uncomfortably a little bit before leaning against the back of the couch rubbing his head.

"Nothing" he runs upstairs to get changed and is down almost instantly. "How's your hangover?" Renji presses his hand on his forehead smiling.

"Is this what one feels like? God this feels worse than hell" he looks at Gerard as he hands him a bowl of oatmeal. He eats it after a second of hesitation.

"They are good for hangovers" Gerard walks away as Rukia walks in getting a piggyback from Koroudo while wearing his hat.

"Why isn't Renji having any?" He asks as Rukia and Koroudo grab a bowl each.

"Because Renji there wasn't drunk at any point last night" Koroudo laughs as Kenny walks in from the closet under the stairs. There is a moment of silence until Byakuya walks out a second later blushing.

They get into a scuffle before Kenny grabs the rest of the oatmeal what he quickly eats.

"Where is the others?" Toshiro walks in soaking as apparently he is just out a shower.

"Kisuke and Yoruichi left an hour ago, and the rest I don't know" Kyle says tossing Toshiro an oat biscuit. He misses when he tries to catch and it hits his face.

"I'll go look" I say as I pick up a slice of toast and Kenny follows me picking up his shirt from the stairs.

I notice Yumichika holding onto Ikkaku as Ikkaku started swearing about Kenny.

"Bastard" Kenny picks up Ikkaku and throws him out a window and when Yumichika starts to defend him he follows and ends up out the window swell.

"Good throw" I say as a half dressed Noba runs by with a fully dressed Rangiku chasing him.

"Thanks" he looks out the window where an unconscious Ikkaku is lying with Yumichika trying to lift him up. A Rukia walks out at looks at the window, we pull ourselves inside and head downstairs.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/ Nat

I burst out laughing as Yumichika walks down the stairs with some of Gerards clothes on.

"I look like an idiot" he hisses fixing the jeans.

"Your the one who insisted on coming shopping with us" Alex says as she and Rangiku walk in with Rangiku wearing her clothes.

"You could at least give me some decent clothes" he huffs sitting down on the couch.

"Got a problem with the way I dress?" Gerard jumps up from behind the couch scaring him.

"Uhhhh...no" he stutters getting over the shock.


End file.
